Just super best friends?
by Tianredis
Summary: Kyle and Stan have a sleepover. One-shot, slash - male romantically involved with another male.


_A/N_

_Okay, so this is just going to be a one-shot, nothing long and boring._

_Oh, and both boys are 16 in this story. _

_Anyways, reviews are much appreciated._

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters, only the plot. _

_-Tianredis, Time And Relative Dimension In Space_!

**Just super best friends?**

"Hey Kyle?" Stan asked as he looked over at the redhead.

They were at Stan's house, and it was around midnight. They had just finished watching Saw 3, and to say that Kyle were scared, was an underestimation. Stan's parents where out of town, having a 'just us' day.

"What?" Kyle answered, his voice seeming very small. Yup, really scared. "It was just a movie, dude." Stan said as he patted Kyle on the head. They were sitting in Stan's bed. "I know." was all Kyle could answer.

"Okay, how about we change topic?" Stan suggested as he turned on the light, and turned off the TV. _Saw isn't even that scary _thought Stan, as he looked over at his frightened friend_. It's just a lot of gore and blood. _Sometimes Kyle was a real pussy. "Yeah." Kyle answered.

"Hey, have you kissed Bebe yet?" Stan asked, just wanting Kyle to answer him more than one sentence. "No." Damn, didn't work. "Do you want to kiss her?" Great Stan, what kind of question is that? Of course Kyle wants to kiss his girlfriend. "No." Oh. Stan looked at Kyle. "Why not?" This was weird, which kind of guy wouldn't want to kiss their girlfriend?

Kyle looked at Stan, as his expression turned into a frightened one, once again. "N-no reason!" Kyle tugged his hat over his head, seeming to realise what he had just said. "Well, have you kissed with Wendy yet?" Said Kyle, desperately trying to get the attention away from himself. "Yeah, you've seen me kiss her, dude." Stan answered, wondering why Kyle was so weird. "Is it because you don't like her?" Stan asked, turning the attention back to Kyle again.

"I guess so..." Kyle muttered. "Is there somebody else you like?" Stan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "I guess so..." Kyle muttered again. "Dude! Why haven't you told me?" Stan asked shocked. They could tell each other who they liked, right? Stan had told Kyle about Wendy. "I can't tell you." Answered Kyle and looked down to the floor. Just what was wrong with Kyle? He was acting really weird. "Why not?" Stan looked genuinely confused. "I just can't, dude!" Kyle hid his face in his hands, and that was when something dawned in on Stan. "Dude... Is it a guy?" Kyle looked frightened up at Stan, with a 'deer caught in the headlight' kind of face. Bulls eye. "Dude, there's nothing wrong with that!" Stan said as he placed a comforting hand on Kyle's shoulder. "There is!" Kyle replied and shoved Stan's hand away. "Why would there be anything wrong wi-"

Stan stopped mid-sentence as he felt soft lips against his own. Wow... This felt... Amazing. Wait, was Stan the guy Kyle liked? How long had Kyle liked him? Why did he like him? Stan stopped his train of thoughts, and could do nothing else than melt into the kiss. Stan cupped Kyle's cheek as Kyle brought one hand to Stan's back, not allowing him to move away from the kiss. But it didn't bother Stan. He enjoyed this kiss, much more than the kisses he had with Wendy. This was sensual, passion filled. Stan had a sudden craving to taste more of Kyle, and pushed him down on his bed, not once leaving his lips.

Stan could feel both of Kyle's hands on his back, rubbing slowly up and down. Stan slowly licked Kyle's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Kyle granted him. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Stan, obviously, won. Stan used his left hand to hold himself up, as the other caressed Kyle's chest lightly. Kyle moaned into the kiss, and moved his hands down to Stan's hips.

They first broke apart when air was much needed. "Wow." Stan said as he opened his eyes to look down right into Kyle's. Kyle blushed, and managed to mutter a small 'I'm sorry'. "Don't be." Stan said, as he smiled down at Kyle. How come he never noticed just how beautiful his best friend was before this? Kyle had big, doe-like, forest green eyes, small fine lips, and then there was his hair. Kyle's hair were a beautiful shade of orange, and it curled in such a beautiful way. Of course, Kyle had had it clipped, so it wasn't a big afro any more. Stan suddenly felt very nervous. He had tended to do that around Kyle a couple of times, worrying about what Kyle would think of his outfit, or his hair, but never though much of it.

Stan lowered himself and kissed Kyle lightly on the lips. Kyle smiled, and deepened the kiss by opening his mouth, and caressing Stan's tongue. Kyle explored every bit of Stan's mouth and Stan explored every bit of Kyle's mouth. Kyle sucked lightly on Stan's bottom lip, which gave him a throaty moan from Stan. Stan felt Kyle's hands nearing his trousers, and suddenly Stan became very aware of the tightness in his pants. Wendy had never gotten him this aroused before - wait, actually, Wendy had never gotten Stan aroused. Stan blushed a deep crimson red, as he lowered one of his hands down to Kyle's pants, where there also was a bulge. They both moved away to catch their breath, and Kyle moaned as Stan began to massage Kyle slowly. "Kyle, I think I like you." Stan once again lowered himself, and deepened the kiss almost immediately.

"Hey pussies, do you have any food?" The door was slammed open to reveal a very drunk Kenny, with an annoyed Cartman behind him. Both boys immediately looked up, and Stan pushed himself off of Kyle. They were both crimson red, though Stan couldn't keep up to Kyle's shade of red. Kenny just smirked at the two, while Cartman stood there with a baffled expression. "Hah! I knew you two were, like, totally gay for each other!" Cartman's expression turned from a baffled one, to an evil smirk in just a second. "I-It's not what it looks like," Kyle tried explaining - Like Cartman would ever believe him. Kenny looked at Cartman "I think we should just leave them Eric." Cartman had no chance of replying as Kenny pushed him down into the hall, and turned around to close the door "Good luck." Kenny said, just before closing the door.

"Well that was embarrassing." Kyle said as he looked over at Stan. "Want to continue?" Stan asked as he looked over at Kyle. Kyle just nodded, with a big grin on his face.

_A/N_

_Thank you for reading my story! I hope it was alright. It's my first time ever writing a south park fan fiction - Actually it's only my second fanfiction here. _

_As said before, reviews are much appreciated._


End file.
